This is a phase II study to evaluate the safety and efficacy of azithromycin as treatment for encephalitis due to Toxoplasma gondii in persons with AIDS who have been unresponsive to or intolerant of treatment with sulfadiazine and pyrimethamine, or currently used alternatives. Azithromycin, a 15-membered ring macrolide, has demonstrable in vitro activity superior to the related antibiotic erythromycin against H. influenzae, N. gonorrhea, and Legionella pneumophilia and has activity as well against Mycobacterium avium- intracellulare (MAI) and T. gondi. The protection provided by oral administration of azithromycin against death due to toxoplasmic encephalitis in a murine model suggests that azithromycin in humans may be an opportunistic infections in AIDS patients are in progress. However, there is still only limited experience to date with azithromycin as salvage therapy for patients with toxoplasmosis. This study has evaluated azithromycin in 2 patients. More are being sought.